Going to School
by MuffinCake
Summary: Just read okay! I'm no good at Summary!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry.. I got bored again.. tell me what you think :).. Figure the school uniform yourself..

Classmates:

Yamato,Terry and Li

Gray and Yuki (Sayuri comes later)

Enjyu, Aiko and Wen

Liena (really, there isn't really much of her), Bull and anyone else I forgot (Cain and Joshua.. and Others? i guess)

Going to school

It was finally school.. The holidays have ended and Yamato had to go to school along with the others.. All of them were ready and was now having breakfast.. May ,like always, is giving Yamato some advice.. After they finished, they went to school and stopped at Yuki's locker and had a little chat.. At that moment, a girl bump into Gray and her books fell..

"Ah.. Gomenasai.. I wasn't looking where I was going" she bowed down and started picking up her books..

"You're in a hurry.. Got anywhere to be?" Yamato with his hands around his head said while Gray helped the girl with her books..

"Come to think of it.. I've never seen you here.." Gray stood up and gave her the rest of her books..

"Sorry.. I can't tell you much.. I have to go.. I'll see you around.." she waved and ran along the hall..

"Weird.. Well, we better get to class.." Aiko said then grabbed her bag and starts walking to her class.. Enjyu and Wen tried to catch up with her and the rest went to their own class..

Gray and Yuki's class (still I have no name)

The bell rang.. Class was starting but they had to wait for the teacher to come.. She said that she had something to do.. A few minutes later, she came back talking to someone..

"Class, today I want you to introduce yourselves.. I want you to use the name that you want me to call you.." she walked in with a girl following her.. "now now.. Don't be afraid.." she patted the girl on her head and asked her to sit down..

"My name's Yuki.. 13 years old.. I love sports and other stuff.." Yuki smiled and sat down(already have some boys fangirl-ing over her)

"Name's Gray.. 13.. I have lots of hobby and one of them is bdabattling.." he sat down and there was already a few people fangirl-ing over him (gosh.. he's popular fast).. It was now Sayuri's turn.. She stood up and could feel almost everyone in the class was watching her (like I felt on the first day ^^)..

"Watashi wa Sayuri.. Nice to meet you.. I have lots of hobbies.." She smiled and sat back down (her (stupid) smile made her popular fast).. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Kirai and started teaching (teaching freaking Math!)..

It was now recess.. Yamato and the others were sitting under a tree having lunch..

"Hey blondie.. I heard a new girl's in your class.." Enjyu stopped and looked at Gray..

"Yeah.. Her name's Sayuri.. She looks nice but she ran out before we could have a chance to talk to her.. and stop calling me BLONDIE! She's blonde too you know!" Gray glared at Enjyu who just smirk seeing him mad.. Enjyu and Gray were fighting and Yuki and Aiko had to stop them.. After that, they walked back to class and saw a class with many girls around a table..

"Hey.. What's wrong with class B-13?" Yuki pointed..

"I heard there's a new kid there who's *imitates fangirls* kawaii! *stops and stare*" Sayuri suddenly shows up and gave all of them a fright.. "Oh well.. I'm sure I'll get to meet him one day" she put her arms behind her head and walked into her classroom..

"Where did she show up from?" Yamato looked around panicking..

"Yamato.. What's wrong with you laddie?" (I'm bad at scottish XD) Terry tried to calm Yamato down.. The bell rang again and all of them ran to their classes..

To be Continued

Well, what do you think.. I was bored k.. just review please..


	2. Chapter 2

About the classmates, yeah i have no idea what i'm doing.. you can request you OC to be in here and i'll do it if i could..

The new kid

The next day, Sayuri was standing in front of her locker when Yuki passed.. She closed her locker and started walking the opposite direction of her class.. "Hey.. You're Sayuri right? where're you going? Class is this way.." Sayuri turn to Yuki and rub the back of her head..

"Owh Right.. Silly me.." she let out a giggle then walks beside Yuki..

"Me and my friends would like to know more about you Sayuri.. We'd like to be your friend.." Yuki smiled at her.. Sayuri kept her head down.. "If you'd like, you could join us for lunch today.." Sayuri looked up thinking then looked at Yuki..

"I'd love to.. but I've got something to do at lunch.." Yuki sighed..

"Oh well.. You could join us whenever you like.." Sayur smiled..

"Thanks.." both of them ended the conversation and entered the class..

"Yuki.. did you talk to Sayuri?" Gray asked as Yuki sat down beside him (her place).. Yuki nodded..

"She said she'd love to join us for lunch.. but some other time.." Gray sighed..

LunchTime!

Same as yesterday, Sayuri ran out before Yuki or Gray could talk to her.. They sat at the same place as yesterday..

"Hey guys.. I heard there's a dojo here.." Wen said as he finished eating..

"Wen was thinking we should go there.." Li continued..

"Well?" Wen grinned.. Aiko looked at her wristwatch..

"There's another 20 minutes till class starts.. so, yeah, sure" they finish eating they're lunch and followed Wen to the dojo he was talking about.. It took them about 5 minutes or so to reach the dojo.. The dojo was at an isolated place and was surrounded by trees.. They saw a woman sweeping the outside of the dojo..

"Excuse me, but is anyone in this dojo?" Wen asked.. The woman looked at him and nodded.. "Do you mind if we come in?" Aiko went beside Wen and asked..

"Okay.. but please be quiet.. The sensei is in there with a student who's practicing.. She doesn't like to be disturbed while practicing with the katana.." she walked away..

"Do you run this place?" Aiko asked again.. "Me? no.. I just come here to clean.." she smiled and walk away.. They started walking slowly to the dojo door and could hear someone practicing.. Wen reached for the door but was shocked when it was opened by the sensei and Wen fell to the floor..

"Oh sorry.. Did I startled you?" he looked at Wen and smiled at him.. Wen only nods.. "Sorry about that.. Why are you coming to the dojo?" he closed the door before they could peek in..

"We were just exploring the school that's all.. And we heard there's a dojo here so we came to check it out.." Yuki said.. The woman from before came back..

"Here's your lunch sir.." she handed him 2 bento's.. He smiled and said 'thank you' and the woman walked away.. The door opened again showing a girl with blonde long hair, wearing a karate suit (like her sensei) and had a katana around her waist..

"Ahh.. I'm beat.. What's for lunch?" she said not noticing Wen and the others were there..

"The nice lady made us some bento.." he opened them and handed one to her..

"Nice lady? You mean the one that always comes here?" he nodded.. She began eating still not noticing Wen and the others..

"I see you're improving everyday.. How do you feel?" he asked her.. She stopped and smiled at him..

"I feel great.. Thanks.." He ruffled her hair making her stop..

"That's my Sayuri.." she giggled..

"Sayuri?" all of them were shocked especially Sayuri.. Sayuri looked at them frozen.. She pushed them aside and ran into the dojo.. The sensei sigh and went to the door.. He tried to open it but it was no use cause Sayuri blocked it from the inside..

"Sayuri.. Open the door.." he said softly..

"No! I'm not coming out till lunch time is over!" she screamed from the inside..

"Gosh Sayuri! I know that not everyone knows this side of you but get over it! They saw you already!" he could hear something from the inside but wasn't sure what it was..

"No! You know better that I don't go around like this!" she screamed back..

"Sayuri! Open the door or I'll take your katana away!" there was a moment of silence before the door slowly opened and Sayuri stood there.. "There there Sayuri.. I'm not going to take your katana away.. I just wanted you to open the door so I can talk to you," he walked over and hugged Sayuri.. Sayuri was crying softly.. "Now go get changed.. You have 10 minutes of lunchtime left.." he push Sayuri softly after she stopped crying.. Sayuri went into a room quietly and got changed.. "Sorry about that.. Sayuri's not used to people seeing her like that.." he turned around to face Wen..

"That's okay.. Can I see her katana for a minute?" he nodded and handed Wen Sayuri's katana.. The katana was in tip-top condition.. The blade was really sharp that it hurted Wen.. "Ouch!" Wen yelled out as he dropped the katana and looked at his finger..

"Owh, Sorry about that.." the sensei picked it up and put it on top of the display case.. Just then Sayuri walked out of the room and glared at them.. "Sayuri.. Might as well go to class now.. You wouldn't wanna be late would you?" he turned again to Sayuri who was standing at the doorway..

"Nope.. Thanks for the training sensei.." she bowed then walk off.. Wen and the others tried to catch up with her..

"Hey Sayuri.. Wait up!" Yuki said almost yelling.. Sayuri stopped dead on her tracks.. She turned around with an evil expression on her face..

"What do you want?" she yelled at them which made Yuki walk a few steps backwards..

"I.. I just want to talk to you.." Yuki said still shocked..

"Look.. What you saw today.. Well, lets not speak of it.." Sayuri turned around and started walking back to class.. She kept herself away from them all day.. When it was finally time to go home, Wen stopped Sayuri in front of her class..

"Whaddya want?" she sighed..

"Well, I was actually wondering how well you are with the katana.. I don't see much girls getting into stuff like that.. So can I watch you train tomorrow?" Wen asked shy.. Sayuri , at first tilted her head in confusion then suddenly laughed.. "What's so funny?" Wen asked a little irritated.. Sayuri shook her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes..

"Sure.. Just meet me here at lunch.. Be sure you're quick thought.." she walked past Wen but stopped near him.. "and if I'm not here, I'm already at the dojo.." she ran cause someone was calling her around the corner.. Wen stood there still confused then shrugged his shoulder.. He walked towards Li who was already bored..

End..

Done! Tell me what you think! :P


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna skip over to lunch now.. -.-'' (you: Y U ALWAYS SKIP TIME!)

Wen and Li were both waiting in front of Sayuri's class for her.. Sayuri, unfortunately, was asked by the teacher to help her with something..

"Hey guys.. Sorry I'm late.." a cheerful voice came from a direction.. It was Sayuri.. She stopped by them and smiled sweetly.. A smile that was never seen on her face before.. Wen and Li were both shocked to see Sayuri that happy.. Usually, she'd have a cold look on her face.. "Hellooo," Sayuri waved her hand in front of the brothers.. Both of them shook their heads and looked at Sayuri.. "Jeez.. I said, ready to go?" she puts one of her hand on her head and sigh..

"uuh.. Yeah.. sure.." Wen answered.. "by the way this is my brother Li.." he introduced her to Li..

"Hi.." Li smiled at her.. Sayuri eyed him and finally came to a stop at his face.. "uuh.. Something wrong?" Sayuri pinched his cheeks, lets go and starts walking to the dojo.. "Well, that was weird.." Li rubs his cheek.. Not so long after, they've reached the dojo(well, they were running XP)..

Sayuri pushed the door opened and said in a cheerful voice "Morning Sensei!".. The sensei turned around quickly, hesitating to throw the vase he was holding.. He slowly lowered the vase back in place and smiled at Sayuri..

"Well, I see you brought some friends over.. Did you hit your head or something?" Sayuri giggled..

"No sensei.. They just wanted to see me train that's all.." both of them giggled..

"Okay then.. I'll be ordering our lunches in a moment.." he walked outside the dojo and Sayuri went to change her clothes.. She walked out wearing the same clothes as yesterday.. "ah.. Much better.." she muttered to herself then walked over to the display case to get her katana.. Li noticed that Sayuri muttered something before handling the katana.. She took it and started training with it.. Li and Wen watch as Sayuri was fighting with an invisible opponent.. She looked like she was struggling with something and that she was lost in her own training cause she didn't even notice sensei was back.. She kept on training for about 10 minutes before finally coming to a stop pose.. She stood like for a minute then put the katana back in it's case which was around her waist..

"So what you think?" she said to Wen smiling..

"That was great.." Li interrupted..

"Hey Wen, Li! You guys in here!" a voice came from outside the dojo..

"You better go.." Sayuri turned around and took out her katana.. Wen and Li stood up and opened the door only to see Yuki and the others were there..

"Hey guys.." Wen and Li both answered in unison..

"'Hey guys..' Is that All you could say! We were suppose to have lunch together today!" Yoru(my friend's oc) yelled..

"So..Sorry.. We were watching Sayuri train.." Wen stammered a little.. Yoru looked at him a little confused..

"Are you trying to make up excuses?" Yoru crossed her hands across her chest.. Li tugged Wen's shirt making him turn around.. Li was pointing to where they last saw Sayuri.. The only thing there was a piece of old cloth.. Wen turned to Yoru..

"I'm not making excuses! She was there a moment ago.." Yuki suddenly screamed.. Everyone turned to her and they saw Sayuri standing in front of her..

"Owh.. it's just you guys.." she sighed and walked back inside the dojo..

"Sa..Sayuri.. How did you get out?" Wen asked..

"Back door you dummy.." she pointed(okay if anybody is a Wen fangirl, please dont kill me)..

"uuh.. Sayuri.." sensei suddenly talked.. Sayuri turned to face him.. "Lunch?" he smiled awkwardly.. Sayuri shrugged her shoulder and went ahead(Gosh I'm hungry!).. After that day, Sayuri became close to Wen and Li and was slowly making friends with Yuki and the others..

End!

Kidding.. gonna be a next chapter later.. please for the third time review! thanks


	4. Chapter 4 :Meeting Kaito

Okay.. 4th chapter.. I'm really getting into typing now ^-^..

Gray POV (hehehe.. just wanted to do one :P)

It was already lunch.. You had lost track of Yuki and the others.. 'well, I'm not suprised Sayuri's gone but Yuki, that's rare of her' you thought as you were hiding from the fangirls.. It was real quiet so you decided to go look for the others when the fangirls caught sight of you.. You ran for what seemed like hours (actually just 5 minutes) and stopped under a tree..

"Hey Gray.." your heard a whisper and looked up the tree to find Yuki..

"Yuki.. What are you doing up there?" Yuki gave you her hand and helped you up..

"GRAAAYYYY!" the crazy deranged fangirls came running through..

"I like it here.. I don't get trampled to death by crazy fangirls club.." Yuki giggled a bit.. You did an anime sweatdrop at that..

"Hey Gray.. You can come down now.." Enjyu and the others looked at you and Yuki from below..

"Are the fangirls gone?" Yuki asked.. Aiko only nodded and helped Yuki down..

Normal POV

All of them were walking towards the dojo.. Sayuri is always spending time at the dojo alone.. When they arrived, Sayuri had stopped her training and looked at them.. "Hey you guys.." she said in her usual cold voice and resumed her training.. Sensei walked in with a boy beside him..

"Sayuri.. I think you already know him.. From class B-13(yes.. the popular kid)" Sayuri sigh and slowly lowered her katana.. She turned around to face him and there was a moment of silence..

"OMG! Kaito!" she ran over to him and hugged him.. The boy hugged her back and smiled..

"Glad you still remember me Sayuri.." Sayuri giggled..

"How could I forget you, dummy?" both of them laughed.. "What brings you here, Kaito?" Sayuri finally lets him go..

"I need some time off from class.. You know the girls there always sticks with me like glue.. Gosh! It annoying.." he sat down on the floor and so did Sayuri.. "Why you always here? I went to your class almost everyday and you weren't there.." he said looking at Sayuri who was sitting in front of him..

"Fanboys.. and you know I'm not use to crowded places.. I'd rather be alone all the time.." she leaned back and fell to the floor.. She rubbed the back of her head and Kaito was giggling.. "What's so funny?" she asked in a sort-of angry voice..

"Y..You!" Kaito burst out laughing pointing at Sayuri.. She was mad at first but then started laughing too.. Sayuri grabbed Kaito's arm and introduced him to Yuki and the others..

"Hi.. I'm Kaito Kyosuke.." he smiled..

"Otherwise known as the cute boy from class B-13.. and he's a total snob.." Sayuri said interrupting him..

"Sayuri! You take that back! I amd not a snob!" he yelled at her and chased her all over the room.. When he finally got her, he tickled her to death..

"O..Okay.. Fi..fine! I give up!" Sayuri said between laughter.. Kaito finally stopped and he was hit in the head by Sayuri.. "Just playing.." Sayuri said with a fake smile.. Kaito wanted to kill her but lets go.. "Anyway.. This is Kaito.." she said then stood up to finish her training..

"You two look so cute together.." Yuki spoke which made Sayuri stop on her tracks and Kaito's eyes to widen.. Kaito and Sayuri both look at each other before looking at Yuki.. Sayuri, being the person she is, walked out of the room to let Kaito explain..

"Umm.. well.. You see.. me and Sayuri don't have anything going on between us.. We're just really close friends that's all.." Kaito stopped..

"Close friends huh? Nothing more than that?" Yamato stood beside Yuki and asked..

"Cause it looks to me like you and Sayuri have something special going on.." Yamato said sarcastically..

"No! I told you me and Sayuri don't have anything going on!" Kaito yelled out.. A 'thud' was heard outside and Sayuri came inside calmly.. "Sayuri.. What was that?" Kaito asked her..

"uuhh.. I fell.." she answered, hesitating for a minute..

"Sayuri.. Phone call.." sensei called her from another room.. Sayuri sighed and went over to the phone..

"Eh! You're going! But Mom!... But, but but... Ok fine... Yes mom, I'm doing fine... Okay.. Bye.." she hung up and sat down on the floor, again..

"Something wrong, little cuz?" sensei patted her head..

"Mom's going, again.." she sighed..

"Don't worry.. She puts me in charge.. I'll make sure everything fine.." he smiled..

"Thanks, uncle.." Sayuri said then hugged him..

"UNCLE!" All of them except Kaito yelled in unison.. Kaito was holding his ears cause of the pain..

"Yes! He's Sayuri's uncle!" Kaito yelled back.. Sayuri lets go of her uncle and changed her clothes.. Then she dashed to her class and everyone did so too..

OK NEXT DAY PLEASE!(Lunch! I don't the studying part..)

Sayuri, as usual, was in the dojo but she wasn't training.. Instead, she was sleeping on the floor while Kaito was training..

"Hey Sayuri.. I haven't asked you.. How was your night?" Kaito stopped and turned to Sayuri as Yuki and the others walked towards her.. Sayuri opened one of her eyes then closed it back..

"It was horrible! My uncle kept me up all night talking about my training.." she yawn and rubbed her eyes..

"aww.. come on lil' cuz.. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sayuri gave her uncle a death glare and looked the other way.. "Okay.. I'm sorry.. Your mother's coming back today.." Sayuri yawned again and went to sleep.. She was excuse from her class saying that she was training with sensei..

"Hey, You guys wanna go to my home?" Sayuri asked them before she left..

"uhm.. Sure.." Aiko replied..

"Whatever.." was Enjyu and Gray's reply (Gray's just tired ok)..

While walking to Sayuri's home, Sayuri bumped into a lady who look like she was in her fourties or someting..

"Owh.. Sorry Ma'am.." she said before kneeling down to pick up the groceries that the woman dropped.. She handed them back and stopped when the woman took her hand..

"You have very rough hands child.. We have a bdaplayer at hand don't we.." she smiled stil holding Sayuri's hand..

"Yes ma'am.." Sayuri replied in a soft voice..

"And you're also a katana wielder.. Am I right?" she looked into Sayuri's eyes.. "Your face seems familiar child.. You remind me of my friend's daughter.." she said putting a hand on Sayuri's cheeks..

"Thank you ma'am.. and yes, I am a katana wielder.. You must be new around here.." Sayuri closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled at her (like every other person would -.-)..

"How did you know?" the woman questioned her..

"Well.. Everyone in this neighbourhood knows me.." she smiled again.. The woman looked at her then smiled herself..

"I don't remember when was the last time someone smiled at me like that.. Your mother must be very lucky to have a daughter like you.." she took the groceries from Sayuri's hand and thanked her then she left without saying anything else..

'I thought I knew her from somewhere..' Sayuri shook the thought out of her head and continued walking towards her home.. Once they entered Sayuri's home, her mother came and hugged her..

"Is this how you teach your child? Coming home late.. And not even telling her mother that her friends were coming? Some mother you turned out to be.." a voice said as Yuki and the others entered the house..

"Sayuri.. Why didn't you come home early? and why did you bring your friends over?" her mother look at her..

"but mom.." Sayuri spoke but was interrupted by the woman again..

"No buts young lady! You need to be punished for what you did!" she then look down on her daughter who was laughing evily.. She whispered something to her mother and she whispered back.. "Well, we better get going.. You better punish your child for what she has done.." she said before walking out the door.. Yuki noticed that Sayuri was smirking even thought she was going to be punished which was real odd..

"I will.. Don't you worry.." she closed the door and turned around to face Sayuri.. "Sayuri.." her mother started with an angry look.. Sayuri who had her head down, looked at her mother.. There was a moment of silence.. Yuki and the others thought that Sayuri was gonna get yelled at and they were starting to think that coming here was a bad idea.. but, the unexpected happened.. Sayuri and her mother burst out laughing.. Sayuri was already rolling on the floor laughing to death while her mother was on her knees..

"Mom.. oh Mom.. Did.. Did you see the look on her face?" Sayuri said then burst back to laughter..

"Sayuri.. They fell for it! They fell for it!" her mother managed to say.. Both of them finally came to a stop and wipe the tears that form while they were laughing.. "So these are your friends Sayuri?" Sayuri nodded still giggling.. Her eyes stopped at Kaito.. "Why Kaito.. Hello again.." Kaito smiled..

"Hello " he smiled.. Sayuri introduced her mother to Yuki and the others.. Her mother started to judge each of them quietly before Sayuri yelled out 'Mom!'..

"Well, I'll go make you nice kids some drinks.." Sayuri's mother smiled then walked into the kitchen.. Spending time at Sayuri's house was well, just to say it was weird but it still was fun..

OK.. END.. Again..

Next chapter: hey! what about me!

me: Holy cow! the chapters can talk! *runs around house then dies*


	5. Chapter 5 : Sayuri's cousin

I'm bored again..

It was morning and as usual Yuki and the others were talking in the hallway near Yuki's locker.. Sayuri came running in not caring where she was going and finally bumping into Yuki.. She fell to the floor and rubbed the back of her head..

"Sayuri.. Are you okay?" Sayuri stood up and apologies.."why were you running anyway?" Yuki asked again..

"Noothin.." Sayuri rolled her eyes and looked behind her where a shadow was building up.. "If you'll excuse me.. I gotta go.." Sayuri said in real quick.. She started to run but she was caught by someone from behind.. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Sayuri was lifted up in the air (She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and trouser (P.E class I think)) so she was kicking her feet frantically..

"Sayuri Sayuri Sayuri.." her uncle began talking.. "You know you can't run away from me.." he lowered her and quickly grabbed both of her wrist behind her back (Like a prisioner -.-').. He finally lets go when the headmaster arrived..

"hm.. Sayuri, I see you haven't changed a bit since last year.." he giggled a bit.. Sayuri only crossed her arms and looked the other way.. Students around them were greeting the headmaster and sensei.. "Sayuri.. You do know that you'll have to do it right?" Sayuri turn back to him..

"But.. I don't want to!" Sayuri started..

"Sayuri.. You have to.. I don't want her getting lost in here.." he said with a sweet voice..

"but, I don't wanna give her a tour of the school.. She'll find her way by the her self.." Sayuri pouted..

"huu.. As much as I hate to do it, you know your aunt.. She like to give attention to her daughter.." he said again..

"I don't wanna! You know how mean she is towards me! You've seen it yourself uncle!" she almost yelled.. She stared into the headmasters eyes before finally giving up.. "Fine! I'm only doing this so I won't get in trouble with the lady boss.. But I still don't see why I have to give her a tour.. She's older than me.." Sayuri turned on her heels then ran away..

"Sayuri.." both of her uncle spoke but didn't ran after her.. "She needs sometime alone.." the headmaster turned and started walking to his office.. Soon after, sensei followed him.. After they were out of sight, Sayuri came back.. She opened her locker then stuffed her head in it..

"Sa.." Yuki didn't managed to finish her sentence when Sayuri screamed into her locker.. She pulled her head out then slammed her locker.. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked..

"No.." she sighed then walked away.. A girl with blonde-ish hair (with orange higlights), wearing a pink polka dot headband stopped in front of Sayuri.. Sayuri glared at her while the others stand behind her.. She smiled and went to Gray who was behind her..

"Hi.. I'm Stephanie.. I'm new here so can you show me around.." she smiled (which normal boys can't resist).. Sayuri who was standing in front of Gray grabbed her by her collar and pushed her in front of her making her fall.. "Hey! What was that for!" Sayuri crossed her arms and sigh.. She gave her a death glare which made Stephanie quiet..

"Look Stephanie.. I don't care one bit about you.. So go find some boys to give you a tour.. Don't ever come running to me just cause you're in trouble.. and.." Sayuri stopped and knelt down to Stephanie's level.. She grabbed her collar and she had that same look on her first day.. "Don't. Ever. Come. Anywhere. Near. My. Friends!" Sayuri lets go of her collar and stood up.. "Got that?" She said in a cold voice.. Stephanie didn't say anything but only nod.. "Good.. Now, don't bother me.. I don't want to see you till the end of the day.." she said coldly before turning around and stormed off.. Just as Stephanie brushed her self off, Kaito turned around the corner..

"Hey guys.. Any of you seen.." he trailed of as he saw Stephanie.. Stephanie's eyes lit of excitement as she saw Kaito..

"Hi Kaito! It's nice to see you again.." Stephanie ran over to him and hugged him.. Kaito pushed her off and looked at the others..

"Where's Sayuri?" Enjyu pointed the direction Sayuri stormed off to.. "Thanks.." he said before running off towards Sayuri..

::KaitoPOV:: (The next part, we're following Kaito and Sayuri..)

"Sayuri! Wait up!" you can see that she wasn't even slowing down or heard you for that matter.. You finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder making her stop.. 'Good thing no one's around.. or that she didn't beat me up..' you thought to yourself.. "hey Sayuri.. You okay?" she turned around to face you.. You can see that she had anger in her eyes.. "Okay? Okay? How can I be okay when my cousin's here? She's probably flirting with Gray(p.s. she remembered Gray's name the best.. so nothing personal) or something!" she screamed.. Her hands clenched to a fist.. "Where are you going?" You asked, knowing Sayuri, she would probably be hitting her head to calm herself down (She did it once.. with a tree..)..

"Probably to go punch Stephanie after this.." you stayed calm and smiled at her..

"Come on Sayuri.. I'll train with you.. but promise me you won't punch Stephanie.." she looked at me again..

"Why? She's annoying me! Don't tell me your falling for that fake diva too?" she crossed her arms across her chest..

"N-No! Of course not! I just don't want you getting into trouble, again.." Sayuri giggled.. You could feel that you looked silly in front of her everytime she accused you.. You and Sayuri started walking and you could see that Sayuri forgot about her anger towards Stephanie..

(Meanwhile Stephanie has been flirting with them and Yoru whacked her unconcious cause she was irritated)


	6. Chapter 6

Going ahead to Lunch..

"Man Sayuri.. Your cousin can be such a pain all the time.." Yoru said.. Sayuri and Kaito both stopped eating.. Sayuri looked mad while Kaito looked a little nervous..

"She's always like that.. And don't call her my cousin!" Sayuri looked away.. She then looked up at the sky and sigh.. "Uncle, I know you're there.." she said calmly.. Her uncle (sensei!) came out and sat beside Sayuri..

"How'd you know I was there?" her uncle looked at her suspiciously..

"Instinct.." she shrugged and continued eating..

"Right.. You always did had your father's side of the family.." she stopped and looked at him confused..

"What the heck does that means? I'm no different than other kids around here.." she said again..

"That's not what I meant.. You and your father both have the same insticnt and both of you can sense me.." he smiled.. Sayuri sighed again and continued eating.. When they were finished, Stephanie came running towards them..

"Hey you guys! Missed me! I missed you guys!" she sat beside Gray and hugged him (she has a thing for boys like Gray and Enjyu).. Sayuri looked at her annoyed but clearly mad.. Her bangs covering the front of her face..

"Why.. You.." her hands were clench in a fist.. Her uncle and Kaito both noticed and nodded at each other.. Sayuri's uncle lifted Sayuri and carried her over his shoulder (you know.. like a kidnapper would).. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! COME HERE YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART ONE PIECE BY ANOTHER! I'LL KILL YOU WITH JUST ONE SLASH OF MY KATANA!" Sayuri screamed as she was carried by her uncle.. She was struggling to get down by kicking and punching her uncle frantically..

"Kaito.. Can you bring them to the dojo later?" her uncle said calmly while Sayuri was yelling on his shoulder.. The others except Kaito and Stephanie sweatdropped and Kaito nodded.. "See ya later.." her uncle waved goodbye and started carrying Sayuri to the dojo..

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU STEPHANIE! IT'S THE LAST STRAW!" her voice faded slowly as they got futher..

"Gee.. Some cousin.. So I was thinking about spending time with you guys.. Wanna grab lunch or something?" Stephanie said with her innocent act.. Gray sweatdropped and walked away from Stephanie..

"Stephanie.. You might wanna stay here.. Sayuri might kill you.." Kaito stopped Stephanie from following Gray and the others.. Stephanie blushed and nodded.. She walked away..

"I can't believe Sayuri's even related to the kid.." Enjyu said as they were out of Stephanie's range of hearing.. Gray nodded..

"Yeah.. I mean they're both total opposites.." Gray said..

"Finally! You guys finally agree at something!" Wen said putting his hand around the back of his head..

"Shut up Wen!" Gray and Enjyu said in unison.. Yuki and the others giggled except for Kaito..

When they got to the dojo, they were suprised cause there was no screaming or noises.. Instead, sensei was sitting outside calmly.. Kaito went ahead and talk to him..

"Where's Sayuri?" her uncle pointed inside.. They opened the door to find Sayuri pointing at the empty ceiling..

"Neh, oji-chan.. Why are the fishes flying? Can I catch them?" All of them did an anime fall except for Sayuri's uncle..

"I don't know Sayuri.. No you can't catch it.. They bite.." he sweatdropped at his own answer..

"Aww.. huh? Pony!" Sayuri stood up and ran around the room..

"uuh.. Is she going to be okay?" Yuki said still crawling on the floor..

"Don't worry.. It's temporary.. It should wear of right about.." he looked at his watch.. "now.." he was right.. Sayuri stopped and rubbed the back of her head..

"Ouch.. My head hurts.." she looked at Yuki and the others.. "uuh.. You guys alright?" she questioned them not knowing what she just did..

"Whaddya mean we're alright? did you realize what you just did?" Sayuri put a finger on her chin..

"nope.." she smiled and Yuki looked at her shock..

"Hey Sayuri! Wanna train?" Kaito said changing the subject..

"Nah.. No thanks.. I'm gonna head off to class now.. see ya.." she waved goodbye and left them..

"Is it just me, or is she acting weird?" Gray said..

"Weird how? She's already weird if you look at it.." Enjyu said.. Gray hit him on the back of his head..

"Weirder than usual!" Gray almost yelled..

Back at Class C-8(Sayuri, Yuki and Gray's class)

Sayuri walked in her class during lunch hours which was really weird.. Sayuri sat on her table and put her things inside the drawer.. Since the next subject is English, she decided to read something.. Before she could even grab a textbook a boy came over to her table..

"uuh.. Sayuri.. C-Can I ask you something?" Sayuri crossed both her legs and her arms..

"What?" she replied in a cold tone but had a tint of sweetness in it..

"uumm.. Well, I was actually wondering if you could teach me about the last english homework.." he asked shyly.. Sayuri noticed this and sigh..

"Go get your homework here.. I'll teach you before the teacher comes.." the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded.. He happily went to get his homework, grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.. "What's your name, anyway?" she asked before starting..

"uumm.. Nagato des.." he smiled..

"Nagato?" her eyes looked sleepy.. "Nice name.. Reminds me of someone I once knew.." she clapped her hands together.. "Okay.. let's get started.." Sayuri started teaching him the things he needed to know and under ten minutes, they were already finished..

"Thanks Sayuri.. That was fast.. I understood it faster with you than with the teacher.." he smiled again..

"Glad I could help.." Sayuri smiled and made him blush (Duh~ She's cute.. what can I say?)..

"C-Can I c-come for your help again?" he asked looking down into his hands..

"Anytime you need me.." she smiled again.. Sayuri stopped talking and looked at the door.. Kaito and the others have been watching her the whole time.. She sigh and smiled at them..

DOne! Man, Sayuri's mean when she's angry

Sayuri: but I'm you.. So you're just the same as me

me: uuh.. right.. forgot.. ^^;.. but we have a little bit difference, right?

Sayuri: yeah.. forgot..


	7. Chapter 7

I just realized that the story mostly higlights on the OC and not the original characters..

Yuki and Gray were talking on their tables when Kaito came..

"Hey guys.. Where's Sayuri?" he asked catching his breath.. Both Yuki and Gray shooked their heads.. Kaito sigh..

"Kaiitooo!" a voice came from the door.. Before Kaito could even turn, he was grabbed from behind (and he had this expression on his face O.o)..

"Stephanie! What do you want?" Kaito asked shock but coldly.. Stephanie didnt answer, instead she hugged him tighter.. "Get off Stephanie.. I need to find Sayuri.." Kaito was going to run when he remembered something.."Nevermind.. Tell your teacher that Sayuri's absent.." he turned around but stopped when Yuki asked a question..

"Why? Is she okay?" Kaito sigh and search around his thoughts to tell Yuki..

"I stopped by her house this morning and she said she's not feeling well.." he said, a hint of guilt was in his voice as he lied..

"Umm.. Okay.." Aiko came waving at them..

"Hey Yuki.. I heard there's something going on in the park lasting till evening.. Wanna go?" Aiko said cheerfully as she went to her best friend and not noticing that Stephanie was there..

"What's going on?" Yuki asked excitedly..

"I heard there's a battle there.." Aiko said again..

"Sure, I'll go.." just then the teacher came in and Kaito and the others had to go out..

Skipping time to the park (i did this paragraph twice already.. gimme a break)..

There was a building at the edge of the park and a few people around it.. It wasn't really a planned battle.. It's just some friends coming together and testing their strength on each other(that explains the crowd).. They were battling inside the building.. Only two battlers were allowed at a time and a few people that the battlers bring along.. There were five people outside,3 boys and 2 girls.. The boys and 1 of the girls were talking to each other while the other girl was leaning on the wall listening to music (yes.. it's modern times.. gimme a break).. Kaito suddenly appeared out of the blue and went towards the girl..

"Isn't that Kaito? Why's he here?" Yamato asked confused.. They were a mere 5 feet away from the building and where the battlers were waiting..

"Hey Kaito.. What took you so long?" one of the boys said.. The girl opened her eyes and lowered the volume of her headphone..

"Had to do something before coming here.." he laughed..

"Hiya Kaito.." the girl left her leaning position and went to Kaito.. It took Yamato and the others a minute before realizing it was Sayuri.. She had her hair untied (she looks different k) and was wearing the same outfit as the others.. Sayuri's gaze then shifted towards the others and she grabbed Kaito's arm and went away..

"Kaito! You brought them here?" Sayuri gave him a death glare..

"What? They're here? must've forgotten.." he laughed nervously..

"Kaito! If they find out where I've always been or how old I am (the captain likes to say age) I am gonna kill you!" she grabbed Kaito by his collar..

"Jeez Sayuri.. If it's so much then why don't you just go home?" Kaito asked, correcting his collar.. Sayuri sigh..

"Stupid bloody aunt.. This is the only place where that annoying Diva won't come even if she knew.. and Bloody Hell! if you think I'm gonna back out from fighting these guys again.." the other members came..

"Hey (she goes by another name here), everything alright?" he asked.. Sayuri stood up (btw her headphones are around her neck)..

"Yeah, I'm fine.." she said coldly..

"Good.. Cause you're up next.." Sayuri threw her headphone and handphone to Kaito and ran inside, not wanting to meet the others.. After she finished, her opponent came out and collapsed on the ground..

"aww, come on chief.. Don't tell me you're tired already.." Sayuri said in a kind-of teasing voice..

"How can I not be tired? You threw me up on the wall.. Twice!" he almost yelled and Sayuri laughed..

"I did warn you thought.." Sayuri laughed again..

"Sayuri? Why'd you threw the chief up the wall? Twice?" the girl asked..

"Well, he did sneak up on me.." Sayuri said a little embarrassed.. All of them laughed and Sayuri noticed that Yuki and the others were still in the park.. She sighed and went back inside but the chief grabbed her and made her fall down.. "Ouch! What?" she asked coldly..

"You know them right?" Sayuri nodded.. "Great! Let's go.." Sayuri looked at him confused..

"Go where?" he looked at her and giggled..

"Greet them.. I've seen them there even before you went in.." Sayuri sighed and followed them to where the guys were sitting.. Sayuri was standing behind everybody with her arms folded and her eyes closed.. "Hi.. I see you're Sayuri's friends.. Am I right?" Gray nodded..

"Who are you?" he asked.. The chief giggled a bit..

"I'm Dan, 20 years old.. Nice to meet ya.. This are my team mates.. Ken, 15.. Kiara, 16.. Akira, 16.. Akito, 13.. Ien, 14 and I'm sure you already know Sayuri and Kaito.." he smiled, introducing to which one's which.. Kaito smiled at them while Sayuri was humming to her music.. "Hey Sayuri! It's not nice to ignore your friends you know!" Dan yelled at Sayuri making her jump and she got into fighting position..

"Jeez Dan! I told you not to frighten me like that!" She yelled then sighed.. She looked at her wristwatch, it was now 2.00 pm.. She sighed.. "How come it's so early?" she muttered to herself..

"Sayuri! There you are!" a girl came charging towards Sayuri.. Sayuri, on the other hand, moved aside letting the girl fall.. "Jee.. You still don't like hugs huh?" she stood up and brushed her clothes..

"Never did and never will.. Unless you're my mom of course.." Sayuri chuckled..

"Speaking of your mom.. Where is she?" she asked looking around.. Sayuri thought of something and finally shrugged.. The girl noticed Yuki and her friends behind Sayuri.. "Hey Sayuri.. Who are they?" Sayuri opened her eyes and turn to them..

"These are my friends.." she said in a low tone..

"New friends? Sayuri! I'm glad you finally more friends! You always were a lone wolf and always hung out with us! I'm so proud of you Sayuri!" she hugged Sayuri tightly and ruffled her hair..

"Gah! I.. Can't.. Breath!" she managed to spat out and the girl let her go with a 'Sorry' grin on her face.. Sayuri coughed as she got to breath again.. "Jeez, Becky.. You act more than my mom would.." she corrected the collar of her shirt and glared at the girl, named Becky..

"Ehe.. Sorry.." she apologised then moved in front of Yuki.. "Sorry.. Name's Rebecca.. but Sayuri calls me Becky.." she smiled warmly.. Everyone introduced themselves and finally noticed Sayuri was gone.. Dan went inside the dojo and in the middle of the room was Sayuri's katana, which was in the case before.. He picked up the note that was on the katana and readed it..

_ I need sometime to think.. With all that's happening and is going to happen.._

_I hope you guys understand that.. I'll be at the usual place.._

_If you wanna come.. please let it be just you guys.._

_Oh, and btw.. If you come here, can you bring me some food?_

_I iz hungry _(took that from ma sis)_.._

_Not sincere at all, Sayuri.._(she's just leaving it for them to find)

Dan sighed and muttered "jeez that Sayuri.. Always running off" he shook his head slowly..

"Something wrong, Dan?" Ken asked..

"Nah.. Everything's fine.. It's just Sayuri doing her same old habit again.." he teased..


End file.
